The invention relates to injection devices (e.g., injection devices including a needleless syringe), as well as components that can be used in injection devices.
Injection devices can be used for fluid injection into a body. Some injection devices can include a needleless syringe.
The invention provides one or more components (e.g., a gas generant unit and/or a housing unit) that can be used in an injection device (e.g., an injection device including a needleless syringe), and injection devices containing one or more of these components.
The components can be removable, replaceable and/or adaptable to fit different sized injection devices. The injection devices can be re-usable. The injection devices can be in any of a variety of shapes and sizes.
For embodiments in which the injection device includes a gas generant unit, the gas generant unit can be removed before or after use of the injection device. Moreover, a gas generant unit that is removed from the syringe can be replaced with a different gas generant unit, which may contain the same or different gas generant compounds. Furthermore, a gas generant unit can be adaptable to fit different sized injection devices. Advantages associated with an injection device that is capable of using such a gas generant can include re-usability, relatively low cost to manufacture, relatively low cost to use, and/or enhanced flexibility in materials used as gas generant and/or injection fluid.
The injection device can include a housing that allows a fluid (e.g., a gas, such as a product of the reaction of the gas generant) to travel between the interior of the injection device and the exterior of the injection device without passing through the distal end of the injection device (e.g., the exit port of a syringe, such as a needleless syringe, contained within the injection device). In certain embodiments, this feature can be provided, for example, by including the following components in the housing: a sliding piston, a sleeve (which can have one or more venting mechanisms, such as one or more venting grooves, e.g., annular venting groove(s)), and one or more pressure relief mechanisms (e.g., one or more pressure relief holes). In these embodiments, the sliding piston can be designed to move along the sleeve so that, at one or more points along the path of motion of the sliding piston, the pressure relief mechanism(s) of the sliding piston align (e.g., partially align or fully align) with the pressure relief mechanism(s) in the sleeve. When this occurs, the fluid (e.g., reactant gas) can pass between the respective relief mechanism(s). The fluid (e.g., reactant gas) then exits the injection device via a passageway that does not include the distal end of the injection device (e.g., the exit port of a syringe, such as a needleless syringe, contained within the injection device).
In one aspect, the invention features an injection device, such as a needleless injection device, having a housing having a proximal end and a distal end, the housing defining a distal opening, and a first opening in a side of the housing and between the proximal and distal ends; a propellant disposed inside the housing and spaced from the distal end; and a movable member disposed inside the housing and between the distal end and the propellant, wherein the propellant is in fluid communication with the movable member and the first opening.
Embodiments include one or more of the following features.
The propellant is capable of forming a gas capable of moving the movable member in a distal direction and flowing through the first opening to the exterior of the housing.
The movable member comprises a piston defining a cavity, and the propellant is in fluid communication with the cavity. The movable member further defines a second opening in fluid communication with the first opening.
The device further includes a hollow sleeve configured to mate with the piston, the sleeve defining a second cavity in fluid communication with the propellant. The sleeve further defines a third opening alignable with the second opening. The sleeve further defines a groove, and the third opening is disposed in the groove.
The device further includes a button at the proximal end of the housing; a battery inside the housing and adjacent to the button; electrical leads in electrical communication with the battery; and a wire in electrical communication with the electrical leads, the wire configured to trigger the propellant.
The distal opening of the housing is configured to mate with a proximal end of a syringe. The syringe includes a plunger, and the movable member is configured to move the plunger in a distal direction.
The propellant includes a chemical pyrotechnic material.
The housing is composed of a plurality of detachable housings.
In another aspect, the invention features an injection device, such as a needleless injection device, having a housing having a proximal end and a distal end, the housing defining a distal opening, and a first opening in a side of the housing and between the proximal and distal ends; a propellant disposed inside the housing and spaced from the distal end; a sleeve disposed inside the housing and between the distal end and the propellant, the sleeve defining a second opening and a first cavity, the second opening and the first cavity in fluid communication with the propellant; and a piston mateable with the sleeve and movable in a distal direction, the piston defining a third opening alignable with the second opening, wherein the propellant is in fluid communication with the first opening when the second and third openings are aligned.
Embodiments include one or more of the following features.
The propellant is capable of forming a gas capable of flowing through the first cavity to move the piston, wherein the gas flows through the second and third openings when aligned, and through the first opening. The propellant includes a chemical pyrotechnic material.
The piston is coaxial with the sleeve and slidable over the sleeve to align the second and third openings. The piston defines a plurality of openings alignable with the second opening.
The sleeve defines a groove, such as an annular groove, the second opening disposed in the groove.
The distal opening of the housing is configured to mate with a syringe having a plunger, and the piston is configured to move the plunger.
The device further includes a button at the proximal end of the housing; a battery inside the housing and adjacent to the button; electrical leads in electrical communication with the battery; and a wire in electrical communication with the electrical leads, the wire configured to trigger the propellant.
The housing further defines an elongate passageway between the first opening and the third opening.
The device further includes a filter between the propellant and the first cavity.
The housing is composed of a plurality of detachable housings.
In another aspect, the invention features an apparatus that includes a housing, a button connected to the housing, a battery adjacent the button and connected to the housing, electrical leads in electrical communication with the battery, and a wire in electrical communication with the electrical leads.
In another aspect, the invention features an apparatus that includes a sleeve having a surface having at least one hole, a movable piston having at least one hole and a surface adjacent the surface of the sleeve, and a first housing connected to the sleeve and the movable piston.
In a further aspect, the invention features an injection device including first, second, third and fourth housings. The first housing is demountably attached to the second housing. The second housing is demountably attached to the third housing. The third housing is demountably attached to the fourth housing. The first housing includes a button and a battery adjacent the button. The second housing includes an inner housing, electrical contacts within the inner housing, a wire within the inner housing and in electrical communication with the electrical contacts, and a gas generant within the inner housing. The third housing includes a syringe adaptor housing having an outer vent sleeve, a movable piston having an end and at least one relief hole, a fixed sleeve having a groove with a hole (e.g., a pressure relief hole), the fixed sleeve being adjacent the movable piston, a drive piston having at least one groove, the drive piston being adjacent the end of the movable piston and a sealing device within the groove of the drive piston. The fourth housing includes a plunger having an end, a syringe adjacent the end of the plunger, and an elastomeric spring adjacent the syringe.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.